


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #48 -- Filming Themselves

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [48]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Ben Solo, Filming, Honeymoon, M/M, Sex Tapes, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe enter some new territory.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #48 -- Filming Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Holy shit, guys, I'm so sorry! I completely neglected this project. Anyway, figured I'd do some honeymoon stuff for the both of them. Was really busy and had no plan on falling behind on this. I'm so sorry.

"This is actually a thing that people do?" Ben says when Poe first brings up the idea. 

Poe nods. "It's just a thought," he says. So far,  his now-husband hasn't said "no" to the ideas that Poe's brought up (it helps that Poe doesn't make him do stuff that he has a feeling Ben would be uncomfortable with, plus Ben is a mixture of insatiable, curious, and very in love). And he's growing more comfortable with his body, at least accepting that Poe loves everything about him including his form. 

Ben sighs, good-naturedly. "I guess I shouldn't be shocked," he says. "Question is -- who's it for?"

"Dunno about them, but BB-8 already saved the other stuff from the honeymoon," Poe says. "Guess I thought..."

Ben sighs again. "I just don't like the idea of other beings watching," he says. 

"Well, we don't have to if you don't want to," Poe says. 

Ben nuzzles him. "Thank you."

"You wanna watch a holo?"

"No problem."

***

Poe works his way up to the matter of filming. Small steps, things like filming them doing more ordinary tasks, praising Ben's body during their lovemaking, filming them swimming. They don't film their lovemaking; Ben doesn't feel quite comfortable making the sorts of sounds he does during their lovemaking on camera. It's at one point that Poe stages an erotic holoshoot for his husband with Ben's consent, and stars, even when Ben decides to screw up the holos and make Poe burst into laughter, Poe gets some good holos. The erotic ones he gets vary in terms of seductiveness, whether Ben is being demure and shy or a tease that leaves Poe a lustful mess. The swaying of those perfect hips, the mischievous wink -- those are just hints of the things Ben can do to drive Poe mad, to arouse him enough to the point he aches. 

Poe saves the holos. They're not just ways to ease Ben in; they're different facets of the man he married, and he loves Ben with all he is. 

***

It's one afternoon that Ben decides to seduce him into it. Lips ghosting over Poe's neck, he says, "I want you take me on that bed while BB-8 films us."

Poe makes a strangled noise in his throat. An aroused noise. "You know, Ben, we could always roleplay...well, I guess that's more advanced." At least if that one article on the Holonet was any indication.

"I want to be ourselves," Ben says. "I want you inside me, I want to feel you."

Another moan from Poe. "Anything, angel, anything." And he knows that this tape is the closest he'll get to capturing an angel on a holo. 

Minutes later, he's starting slow with his angel as BB-8 films them. Kissing him, swirling his tongue on the hollow of his neck, and Ben's arching, biting his lip to keep from moaning with pleasure. 

Poe's tongue moves to Ben's nipples, stimulating them while Ben whimpers, but doesn't moan. Poe withdraws, only for Ben to plead, "More".

Poe does, and he wants Ben to at least be screaming his name by the end of their tape. He places kisses down Ben's belly, his thighs, all the while reassurances for his husband, that he's so beautiful, that he can scream if he needs to.

"Stars, Ben." Poe's groaning, aching. "I can't believe how you look. I haven't even gotten inside you and you're a wreck. You're so...beautiful. How are you so beautiful?"

He continues the praise, and Ben's melting under it. Poe, meanwhile, feels his lust turn into a certain reverence and amazement towards the beautiful angel below him, and it electrifies Poe that this angel is his, and he is his angel's. Ben's groaning and gasping. "Please...I need this. Please. I can't take it -- I need you inside me." Ben's practically dripping, his face contorted in pleasure, and he's so beautiful Poe's chest aches looking at him. 

"You want my cock filling you up?"

"Please." Ben's voice is raw, and Poe can't refuse him. He may be topping for their first tape, but it's like Ben's calling the shots. He can't resist Ben. 

He prepares Ben, because he can't wait any longer, and enters him, and Ben gasps in relief. Ben's on his lap, riding his cock, and Poe feels the warmth of him and heat just being inside him. Home. Ben's body welcomes him eagerly inside, and Poe rains kisses all over Ben's body. 

Ben directs him from there. Directing Poe to kiss him, touch him, and Poe feels like his heart will burst. 

"Anything for you," Poe says. "Anything. Stars..." Even as he thrusts into Ben, he feels all but overcome by arousal, by love. "You're mine, Ben. Forever."

"Poe!"

Ben comes into his hand, and Poe follows, filling Ben with his seed. They collapse, Poe atop Ben's chest, and Ben sighs contentedly. "How do you feel?"

"Forget me." Poe nuzzles him. "How about you?"

"You...do know how to show a Jedi a good time," Ben rumbles, and Poe chuckles. 

"Anything for you," he says. "Anything."

They drift off together, holding each other close, and Poe knows this moment he won't mind keeping. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
